


Story Art

by Laqualassiel



Series: Batten Down the Hatches [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laqualassiel/pseuds/Laqualassiel
Summary: This is where I will post all of the art from my stories. If given permission, I will also post fanart by others, with credit and links back to their creators.





	1. Portgas D. Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Portgas D. Noir, in Oda's style.
> 
> This is when she's training Luffy, so she's 36-37 and starting to get grey hairs. The 'boxes' on each side of her legs are the decks of cards she throws in combat. This is just a quick drawing, I'll get around to drawing another one, maybe coloring this one. Dunno yet.


	2. Portgas D. Noir - colored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the colored version. Trying out my tablet and a new software. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm about halfway through planning the next set of chapters, and I hope to start writing by Wednesday!

 


	3. Shanks x Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks and Noir post-timeskip for Vader's_Apprentice


	4. Noir Ch. 10 BTDATDBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Noir from Chapter 10 of Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea


	5. Young Shanks, Noir, and Buggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo of Shanks, Buggy, and Noir shortly before Noir's enlistment in the Marines.

 


	6. Jenae of the Whitebeard Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenae of the Whitebeard Pirates, 4th Division. Mentioned in Chapter 13 of Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.


	7. Ten Sile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of Sile in his Marine uniform


	8. Jenae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of Jenae


	9. Portgas D. Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketches of Noir


	10. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion, Helmsman of the Akatokuro


End file.
